Facts presenting it in “The Prince of Tennis” way
by Bluer than Blue
Summary: Facts about almost everything and presenting it an POT way. Seigaku, Rikkai Dai, St. Rudolph, Fudomine, Yamabuki would appear here. It would be nicer though if you read and review. Thanks I would really appreciate it.
1. Chapter 1

Facts (presenting it in "The Prince of Tennis" way)

Fact no.1 (With Rikkai Dai's Yukimura and Sanada)

**Male hospital patients fall out of bed twice as often as female hospital patients.**

It was Saturday morning and Yuikimura was busy but not for tennis practice which is strange. There's nothing more worth of his time than tennis. So it's kind of weird to see him busy with something else. He got out of the house carrying a picnic basket on the right hand and a bouquet of daffodills on the left. He turned left at the end of the street where he chance upon Marui who was planning to practice at public tennis court with Jackal. It's Saturday and it means Holiday for the regulars but still they are very eager to perfect their tennis styles so instead of going on for a break they decided to have a practice. They won't get their name for nothing. It's so sad they have to lose to Seigaku.

Marui can't help but to give two blinks upon seeing the calm face of Yukimura who seemed to be so cheerful this morning. Even the rain nor storm nor thunder could not erased the smile on his face that almost ripped his cheeks.

"Going on a picnic, ne?" Marui asked, still surprised.

"I'm going to visit a patient." Yukimura answered while he swayed his hands.

"Huh?", Marui frowned, not able to get what Yukimura said. _Since when Yukimura became a doctor? Never mind. Jackal must be waiting for me._

They parted ways at the corner of the 11th St. The other way leads to the public tennis court while the other leads to the hospital.

He arived at the hospital just in time for breakfast. He hoped that the effort he put on making Takoyaki won't go to waste. He was accompanied by attending nurse to the room where the patient is.

He opened the door and it was silent as usual. What do you expect from that kind of patient? He was aslept though but even if he was awake the room would probably be as quiet as even when he was aslept.

He put the picnic basket on the side table beside the patient's bed. Then put the daffodills on the empty vase situated on the center of the table.

He was busy unloading the content of the basket when his attention was caught by the small booklet. He flipped over through the pages. _Nothing interesting. _He was about to put the booklet down when he saw a book mark inserted on a particular page. Moved by curiousity, he read the passage on that page hignlighted by green mark. _How could that be possible?_

He was stratled by the voice and almost dropped the booklet out of his hand.

"Why are you here?", the patient was already awake and was somehow annoyed seeing him being there.

"You didn't came last Wednesday on one of our morning practices. I called your mom and that's why I found out that . . .", he has something more to say but was ubruptly interrupted.

"I'm ok. You shouldn't come. It's just a simple accident.", the patient answered.

"No accident is simple", he fight back.

"OK. It's just a minor accident."

"If it's just a minor accident, you shouldn't be here in the first place and have your feet tied up on this", he said as he hold the torniquet on the patient's left foot.

Yukimura was still busy unpacking the contents of the basket while his back was turn against the patient.

"Sanada, I never thought you would have an interests on such pervert things."

_What pervert things is he talking about. He was done nagging me and now what? He was accusing me of something that never had I done and never would I do!_

"Sure being in the hospital for 2 days would really be boring especially if you are born athlete. But I never imagine you would be this desperate enough to try pervert magazines"

"What are you talking about, Yukimura!" _I know having him here is really a bad idea._

"See I nailed it again, Sanada. You face is turning into the color of tomato. Don't play so innocent. Who would have thought that our fuku bochou would like . . ."

"Stop it Yukimura!" and he was breathing heavily.

"Don't worry I won't tell it to the team! You have my word for that." He was smiling from behind. It's fun to tease Sanada like this.

"But it's agood thing that I learn something from visiting you. If I didn't come here I wouldn't know that The great warrior Genghis Khan died in bed having sex. ", he chuckled softly but not that soft to escape Sanada's ear.

"Y U K I M U R A!" If Yukimura was not a captain Sanada would be ordering him right now to run laps around the court. Sigh he couldn't do that to the son of God.

Sanada struggled so hard to stop Yukimura but he ended up being strangled on the bandages. He fell flat on the floor, his left foot first. That caused him to stay for a week on the hospital. Poor Sanada.

As for the booklet, it's not Sanada's nor his parent's. It belongs to the man who previously occupied the room a week ago.

* * *

Do you have an idea of who is the owner of the booklet? I left it to your imagination.

Next would be Fuji and me. It's on a different mood though. This time it would be sweet. He he he he he!

The facts I got her came from

The great warrior Ghengis Khan died in bed while having sex.

Male hospital patients fall out of bed twice as often as female hospital patients.

Anyway just read and review. Domo


	2. Chapter 2

Facts (presenting it in "The Prince of Tennis" way)

Fact no.2 (With Seigaku's Fuji and Me)

**In just about every species of mammal, the female lives longer than the male.**

It's been raining this morning and people are in laid back mood. They are trying not be but the weather that day was greatly influencing their mode. This could be true to some people but not for all. Though the practice was cancelled the nine regulars of the Seigaku tennis club were still on the mood to continue with their exercises to enhance their skills more, specially now that the National tournament is just 2 weeks away. They were dismissed after a short meeting with Ryuzaki Sensei.

Fuji purposely stayed longer. It's not the rain that is stopping him. He needs to go to the school library to check if the cactus encyclopedia he's been waiting is already available. The librarian said that book is due today so the person who previuosly barrowed it might return the book any time soon.

Fuji tried to busy himself by reading some magazines about tennis while waiting. Nothing that much to know. The tensai didn't need to know them anymore. And what do you expect from a tensai?

There is a window located just in front of the shelf. He stood up and then stand beside the window. _This day should be filled with fun and activities. This rain came unexpectedly. _He let a soft and small sigh to escape on his mouth. His face was so near on the window that it almost touch the tip of his nose. A mist started to form. Then out of boredom he draw a figure of a cactus, it disappeared after a few sec. _Where is that book? Why is it taking so long?_

Fuji was about to return the magazines on the shelves on his right when someone caught his attention.

There was a female student who was standing under the big oak tree. She was already soaked up in the rain and was shivering so hard. The color of her lips were as pale as corpse's. The wet uniform was sticking on her body revealing the black underwear but it seemed like she didn't care. She was holding something in her hand but he couldn't have a better view of that because it was somehow covered by the girl's sweater.

"Fuji, here's the encyclopedia you've been waiting for," the school librarian said while holding the thick book on her hand. "It was just return a min. . . "

Fuji just passed by her as if hearing nothing. He immediately grab the black umbrella

"I'll return it later. I just need to run into some emergencies", he said in a rush.

"But how about the...", the librarian said, still amazed by the sudden change in Fuji's mood.

"Forget it. There is far more important thing than that." The librarian looked at him more surprised than before. Then Fuji smiled, that kind of smile that would melt your heart like an ice cream under the heat of the sun. _He is really unpredictable. _

"OK so I'll just reserved it for you then.", she smiled.

Fuji went out carrying the black umbrella. The girl was about to faint out when he caught her just in time. She tried to open her eyes but she was too weak to do so. Though it was cold, Fuji could feel the warmth of her body. She was shivering and was high in fever.

"Thanks", came the short reply of the girl.

"It's OK. Dont move. You're sick and too weak to stand on your own.", Fuji said as the girl struggled to escape from her arms. It looked kind of akward and she didn't want to put the brown-haired boy in a compromising situation. She was about to loosen up when she got a firm hold on his arm.

"Wait! My kitten must be...", she said in a worried voice.

"She is her. Safe and warm. ", Fuji smiled as he showed the white kitten wrapped in the sweater. She was already in deep sleep.

"Thank you so much". Then she smiled, it was a sweet and innocent smile that started to warm his heart up. If it was not for his rain-soaked hair that almostt covered his face the crimson color on his face would be obvious. The rain was getting heavier and Fuji think it's beautiful; really a work of art, a masterpiece that words were not enough to describe how beautiful it was. It was the first time he appreciated the rain this much.

It was just an ordinary afternoon except for the fact that it was raining but the mere presence of her beside him change it to something magical. The moment was so serene.

Fuji was already soaked well and he could no longer go back to the library. _The book could wait for tomorrow_. So instead they waited for the rain to subside at one of the empty sheds.

"She is my kitten. I named her Miracle. " the girl said while caressing the fine fur of the kitten that was sound aslept on her laps. Fuji didn't say anything. She just let the girl talk while he listened intently. He dind't want to miss anything that she was going to say. He couldn't afford to be destructed by anything.

"It was really miracle how she did survived. I found her in an abandoned old house near th school. She was full of wound. My dad's friend who happened to a vet already gave up on her. But I can't afford to lose her. I found her a few weeks after my best friend died and it made me feel like as if I have a connection on that cat. "

"But what are you doing here out in the rain with your kitten?", Fuji asked out of curiosity.

"That . . ." she paused for a while then suddenly her face became gloomy."

"Sorry," Fuji said, a bit guilty.

"No it's OK. Miracle was just visiting her special friend that was burried her when the rain poured out. It was a male kitten the same age as her. He died 2 days ago at the science laborary. Our sensei decided to burry him in the school ground", she explained as she saw a confused look on Fuji's face.

"Are kittens allowed at school?", Fuji asked.

"Right but I sneaked her in. I feel so sad about that kitten being treated for a science experiment. I thought he was kind of lonely so I bring Miracle to keep her company. She must be very sad when that kiiten died."she said and a concerned look on her eyes as she looked down at her kitten.

"But you know what even if that kitten survived, Miracle would have live longer because in just about every species of mammal, the female lives longer than male. "

All through out the conversation, Fuji learned to loved how the color of her cheeks turned from pale to thousand shades of pink whenever she talked about her kitten. Sometimes he wished it was him making her smile. He was trying so hard to control a freakish smile but he couldn't help it. Her smile is something that you couldn't ignore. It's too impossible

The rain had already subsided. The wet uniforms before were now dried on their body. They might catch cold but who cares. especially when you find a blessing standing beside you.

"You know what if I have I kitten too I would name him Blessing". Fuji smiled. No one ever noticed it it is the sweetest smile Fuji gave to date.

* * *

Phew . . . . Done with the second installation! That is very long!

Thanks to those who read the first chapter but it would be a lot better if you would review. :-)

Busy with work so it took me sometime before updating the 2nd chapter.

Thanks.

All of the facts that would appear on these chapters came from


End file.
